Black Rose
by Tiryn
Summary: The Sands of Time; a dangerous artifact, one that acts like a sea in a storm and could tear apart a nation, but put together one just as quickly. A young dancer by the name of Soranda Lillinth would soon realize this power, as would Prince and his other half. Dark Prince X OC
1. The Dancing Swords

_**Words: 769**_

_**Okay, so I'm going to attempt this :D I've had this idea written down for a while, and I'm stuck on my other fics, so I might as well bring this all out for you :D**_

_**I don't own Prince of Persia, just the plot and a couple of characters :3**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Black Rose

Chapter 1:  
The Dancing Swords

Many dancers in the palace of Babylon were very beautiful, both in looks and their grace. The most beautiful of them all was chosen to be the teacher for future dances and also teach the prince how to dance. That was tradition and nobody fought it, especially when the current teacher was pretty ruthless in her teachings.

Then again, she did favor a mere commoner above all of the other noblewomen.

She was an unusually dark-skinned woman, with steel grey eyes and hair darker than a raven's wing. Soranda Lillinth was her name, and she was a commoner that was becoming the next teacher. For this reason alone, she was loved and hated by many.

However, it did not matter to her. She only cared for the beating of the drum in a song so she could dance.

It was the one thing she had going for her, Soranda once told herself, aside from luck anyways. Dancing defined who she was. It kept the heart inside of herself beating, waiting for a man to come and sweep her off of her dancing feet.

Oh, she was a romanticist. Soranda never lied to herself about that aspect. It amused her when she was finally alone in her chambers and made her dances seem _alive, personal._

The young woman of whom we speak of smirked to herself, her thoughts calming her down before putting a final show before the King and Prince. It was a kind of test, to see if she was worthy of the title that would be passed onto her once the old teacher moved onto another life.

"Lillinth, it is time." Soranda smiled at the old teacher in thanks. "Good luck, m'dear, you will need it." SOranda nodded, too nervous to say anything useful at the moment. The old woman laid a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You will do just fine. Now go, dance your heart out." Soranda whispered her thanks and, taking a final deep breath, stepped into the king's hall.

"For the entertainment tonight, I present to you one of our finest dancers." The hall applauded as a mocha-colored woman with black hair and grey eyes clothed in red stepped into the hall. She bowed before the large audience then straightened up, her head hanging low as her hands hung above her head.

A slow, melodic beat started at the wave of the king's hands. The woman started moving, tiny gold bells slicing through the air. An air instrument joined, starting a sad wordless tale. As the sad tale continued, the beat of the drum sped up a bit, the low strings of a harp underlying the music. She danced, her whole body showcasing the story in a language that everybody could understand.

As the prince watched her dance, he couldn't help but think that the dance was almost… empty. It looked like she needed a partner to finish the story, but no man stepped forward to claim that space.

'_**Is our dear Prince brooding? I thought you got that out of your system this morning!'**_

The prince rolled his eyes at the dark voice in his head. What did he want now? _'I am not __brooding__, I am simply contemplating something.' _The Dark Prince was silent for a moment, also looking at the dancing woman that had cited the Prince's original thoughts.

'_**Who is she?' **_

'_A dancer who is to be the next dance instructor.' _Prince grimaced at the thought of classes. He sincerely hoped that she wasn't as much of a hard-ass as the current instructor was. _'She is, however, nameless to me.' _ He almost smirked at the growl he was given. Sucks not knowing anything, doesn't it?

He finally turned his attention to the dance, smiling as he realized that the song was coming to a close. The lone drum stopped, seizing the movements of the dancer abruptly.

The hall exploded into applause. The nameless dancer bowed once again and moved out of sight. Everyone started heading to their bed chambers for the night, exhausted by the day's events.

'_**I want to meet her.' **_Prince raised a brow at the request.

'_And get us thrown into the dungeon? No, I think not!'_

Dark Prince scoffed. _**'You just want to keep her to yourself, don't you?' **_Another eye-roll was rewarded to Prince's dark side. _**'Don't you roll your eyes at me, Prince!' **_This, of course, started yet another argument (that was mental) between the two of them.

Neither one of them noticed familiar gold sand wind its way down the hall pass them.

* * *

_**Might as well say this; there are some elements from PoP: Two Thrones, but only SOME; other than that, this story will be mostly AU, so have fun :3**_

_**Please review and tell me what I can improve on story wise :D**_


	2. Transformation

Yay, next chapter :D

I'm actually kind of sad that no one has reviewed this yet :/ Does it suck that badly? Oh well, have to wait until the story keeps going~!

DISCLAIMETH THE GAME AND ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE

* * *

**_Black Rose_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Transformation_**

"Congratulations, m'dear, that dance was extraordinary."

"Thank you, m'lady." Soranda bowed to her teacher, glowing with pride and slight exhaustion. She had been working that routine for many moons now and the young woman was very glad that it turned out well. "If you would excuse me, I am going to retire to my bedchambers." On her way there, Soranda received and equal amount of jealous glares and hearty congratulations.

Still, one had to be proud of what they had done and she was, though Soranda abhorred strutting about like one of the many peacocks that wandered about the palace.

Soranda stopped and looked to the side, wondering if she really had seen what she had seen.

There it was again!

The dancer turned her whole body, her grey gaze fascinated by the gloating golden sand that was steadily growing closer to her. "What are you?" She muttered to herself, one mocha-colored hand reaching up to brush the substance before her.

"Soranda, I need to give you something before you retire." Soranda turned, startled at the voice. The sand drifted away silently, disappearing from the corridor. The old dance instructor stood there, a long brown parcel laying in her hands. She walked forward, her apparent grace defying her age. Carefully placing the package in Soranda's hands, she said, "this is a gift from me to you. When you are in need, use it. However," her green eyes glued Soranda in place. "You will have to make a very difficult decision."

Soranda did not know what to do, so she did the only thing she deemed appropriate; bow her head and voice her thanks.

The teacher smiled tightly and bid the young woman good night. She watched as Soranda continued walking toward her bedchambers, looking down at the parcel with curiosity and confusion gracing her face.

Golden dust flowed around the teacher. She laid a hand on it, her stiff smile turning soft. "Do not worry," she said, turning back towards the darkness of the corridor. Dust fell off of her figure, revealing a young woman with tan skin and black hair, red and white robes gracing her curvaceous figure. "She will please you as I have."

Kaileena, Empress of the Sands of Time, awaited for the madness to begin once again.

* * *

**_Hey guys :D Sorry for the long wait in the update, but here's chapter two~! It's short, yes, but it starts stuff ;)_**

**_Thank you to the one alerter~! Thank you so much for taking an interest :) And thank you to all the readers that dare tread to the dark side *cackles*_**

**_Eh, sorry... Anyways, would love some reviews so then I can improve for your guys :D_**


	3. Where Chaos Once Reigned

Okay, so I've decided to get all of my stories to at least three chapters, so here's the next chapter :D That, and I got a review~

Do not own anything familiar~!

* * *

**_Black Rose_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Where Chaos Once Reigned_**

Soranda could not pinpoint when it was specifically, but there was a moment while she was sleeping when her dreams turned into... _more. _She did notice, however, when the darkness of her dreams started whispering to her.

_...Sands..._

_...Time..._

_...ocean in a storm..._

_...Dahaka..._

_...a fleeting true love..._

_...Power of a thousand dreams..._

_...What will you choose..._

_...no choice..._

_...no choice..._

The young dancer sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. She leaned forward, her hands wiping away the sweat that accumulated on her body. Soranda tried remembering what her dream was about, but it was already leaving her grasp, wisps of it lingering in her ears.

Once her breath and heartbeat were back down to normal, Soranda noticed that something was abnormal about the night. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to decide what it was that was unsettling her. Grey orbs glanced out of her window then went back to it in surprise. Soranda opened the shutters, looking at the sky in shock. Instead of the glorious dark blue dotted with white and red stars, a swirling sandstorm isolated the city from the outside world. It was the silence, however, that weighed on Soranda the most. Her panic growing, Soranda glanced a the streets below her, trying to find at least one semblance of life. Soranda didn't want to be crazy, but it seemed like no one else was out to witness this extraordinary event.

A breathless giggle made Soranda freeze, her muscles tensing as she sensed danger. Slowly, the dancer turned, fearing what would be in her room.

Before her stood a strange creature - it looked to be female - made of what looked like a dark-colored substance and clothing that Soranda only faintly recognized.

The female giggled again and sauntered her way into the room, hips swinging more than was normal. Soranda tried to become the wall, her hand searching for a weapon. **"Would you like to play a game with me?" **Her hand trailed up Soranda's arms, creating goose bumps that made her alarms go way up. **"I guarantee that you will enjoy it~!"**

Soranda's hands grasped a cool handle and scurried out of the way of the she-creature. It turned and pouted. **"That hurts my feelings." **Her pout quickly turned into a vicious glare. **"You will pay for that!" **As the creature lunged forward, Soranda brought whatever she held in a forward stabbing motion, catching the creature in its stomach. It gasped, hands flying forward and grabbing Soranda's lone hand. The creature leaned forward, a twisted grin on its face. **"Yes, you will do just fine."**

Soranda pulled back her weapon, watching the creature crumble into a pile of sand. Panting, the lithe dancer fell onto the floor, only able to stare at the slowly disappearing pile before her. Her gray orbs glanced down, finding in her hand the same brown package that her teacher had given her earlier that day. She could see a curved ivory handle with gold accents peeking through her hand. Her other hand shook as it revealed the rest of her very convenient gift.

Once the cloth fell away, Soranda could see that her 'gift' was a weapon, one of a very fine make. The blade shined silver on top of a handle made of gold and ivory. Soranda's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes came across the very strange gem embedded into the handle. It seemed to move with a glowing gold essence. One finger brushed it gently, wondering what in the world she held in her hand. It was too convenient, this strangely beautiful dagger.

Strange noises started filtering into her room, causing Soranda to look back in fear. She didn't wish for another confrontation with the creatures, so Soranda jolted to her feet, looking for a way out that wasn't her door.

That window was looking very inviting right now. Soranda sincerely hoped that the ledges would hold her weight.

* * *

_**'Prince, wake up!'**_

The prince swatted away the voice, trying to fall back to his dream of a beautiful Indian princess and him...

_**'Ugh, Prince! Get up, we don't have time for this!'**_

When the dream slipped from his grasp, Prince growled and sat up, glaring into the darkness of his bedroom.

"What do you want? And this better be good..." He could feel the eye roll his other half was giving him.

_**'Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty, this will be worth your time. Just look out the window.'**_

"Why does this suspiciously sound like one of your many pranks?" Prince swung his legs out of bed none-the-less, glaring at the floor as if it was the reason he was now cold. What time of night was it anyways?

Once he opened the shutters, he stopped. He ran a hand down his face, exasperation in his voice as he asked, "is that what I think it is?"

_**"Now you see my urgency? If those are the Sands of Time..."**_

"Then the monsters are here also." Prince froze as horror-filled realization washed over him.

_**"See, I knew you would catch on eventually!"**_

"I do not have time for your sarcasm!" Prince snapped back, grabbing his father's sword from the wall. He took a moment to admire it, remembering when his father gave this to him, but shook it off and went to his door. He paused, seeing if he could hear anything on the other side of the door.

Silence. Dead, dull silence.

He sighed and cracked it open, seeing that the hall was just as dead and dull as the silence was. _'I don't like this.'_

The Dark Prince scoffed. **_"You and me both, pretty boy." _**Prince ignored the irritating nickname, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for anything that would attack him.

_'Do you have anything useful to contribute?'_

**_'We need the dagger.'_**

_'If you remember, I gave the dagger to Kaileena. Who knows where she put it.'_

**_'Then we go find the Empress and make her give it to us!'_**

_'Great plan, except for the little detail of her being dead, in case you also forgot that part.' _Prince peeked around the corner and deemed it safe, even looking up to make sure that no enemies were going to drop on him any time soon.

_**'If the Sands are here, then so would she.'**_

Prince grunted, not giving the Dark Prince the satisfaction of being right. The egotistical idiot probably knew what he was feeling anyways.

_'Find Kaileena, then get the dagger. Sound like a good plan?'_

**_'Let's add -not get killed- on that list.' _**Prince groaned as he heard a couple of enemies drop on the ground behind him. _**'Just a suggestion.' **_This... was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_**So, here's the third chapter to Black Rose~! Hope you all enjoyed :3**_

_**DJ-Kyoto - Sorry if it seems flat so far :/ I can only do so much with the first few chapters without giving everything away. Besides that, I just wanted to introduce characters :3 Other than that, thank you for the review~**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs :D Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve for you guys :)**_


End file.
